Fake
by pinkgurls
Summary: Oh Sehun memulai petualangan melewati ruang waktu. Dimulai dengan keyakinan dirinya, ia berharap bisa kembali pulang setelah melewati berbagai macam hal. Termasuk kisah cintanya.


Fake

-prolog-

Maincast: Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Cast akan bertambah di chapter berikutnya)

Rate: T maybe?

Author: Akeraios

"Sehunah! Cepat kemari!"

_BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK_ Terdengar langkah kaki seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang terburu-buru menyebrangi jembatan di depannya yang sudah tua. Maklum saja, jembatan itu sudah ada selama dua ratus tahun desanya berdiri. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi _namja_ tersebut berhasil melompati jembatan itu dengan sempurna.

_Well,_ Untuk ukuran seorang atlit lompat galah seperti dia memang bukan hal yang sulit bukan?

"Chanyolo, bisakah kau sabar sedikit? Aku belum mengikatkan tali sepatuku dengan benar _pabbo_!"Kesal namja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di Minggu pagi ini, ia yang biasanya masih tidur dengan tampannya (menurut dia sih) dipaksa untuk menemani tetangganya yang bernama Park Chanyeol-yang Sehun ubah dengan nistanya menjadi Chanyolo-untuk menemani namja tinggi itu lari pagi.

_What? Seorang Chanyolo lari pagi?_

Dengan kesadaran yang masih rendah, Sehun berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan tiang listrik itu-_Sehun benci ditinggal asal kau tahu_-sambil menendang bokong sahabatnya dengan keras.

"_Adaoww!_Kau menendang bokongku terlalu keras cadel! Lagipula bukankah suasana pagi ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan huh?" Protes Chanyeol yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang bokong seksinya seraya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Lagipula siapa suruh kau membangunkanku sepagi ini _pabbo_! Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan mencium Miranda Kerr jika kau tidak mengagetkanku sambil berkata '_Morning Sehunah~ Kau harus menemaniku lari pagi ini. Tidak ada penolakan!'_ Dan tiba-tiba saja Miranda menghilang dari hadapanku!" Sehun mulai mem_pout_kan bibir _sexy_nya sambil berhenti sejenak melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Merasa bahwa omongannya tidak diperhatikan Chanyeol, Sehun mulai merasa kesal dan berbalik ke belakang. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang bengong dengan muka _idiot_ sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, melihat objek yang sahabatnya amati tak urung membentuk senyum jail di bibirnya. "Baekhyun hyung! Selamat pagi!" Tukas Sehun spontan yang membuat Chanyeol menjitaknya keras.

Namja berjaket tebal tersebut merasa namanya dipanggil dan menengok ke arah suara Sehun, "Hai Sehun! Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Aku sedang menemani Chanyolo yang-_Adaow_!- Kau mengotori sepatu baruku Chanyeol!" Kesal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang malah menginjak _snikers _keluaran terbarunya.

"Eh ah uh hai sunbae!" Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Sehun yang ceria, Chanyeol malah membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan gugup. _And well_, kita bisa menebak apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi _ooc _seperti ini kan?

Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-yang masih gugup-dengan senyuman tulus. Sepertinya ia tahu mengapa Chanyeol _idiot_ memaksanya lari pagi.

_Dasar! Kalau suka dengan sunbae itu mengapa tidak kau tembak saja?_Pikir Sehun. Memang _feromone _seorang Byun Baekhyun-ketua osis di sekolahnya yang ahli bermain tenis-berhasil meluluhkan sebagian murid di sekolahnya. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sambil tertawa girang.

Akibat memikirkan ledekan baru yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol, Sehun tidak melihat ada lubang besar di hadapannya. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

"_Anak muda! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pakaian anehmu itu?!"_

"_Tolonglah! Berikan aku pekerjaan apa saja yang halal asalkan aku bisa mengisi perutku yang keroncongan sejak tadi pagi!"_

"_Yang mulia! Hamba menemukan seorang _namja _berpakaian aneh sedang melewati pekarangan kerajaan tanpa seijin anda!"_

"_2013? Sekarang tahun 1388 anak muda!"_

"Annyeong, _namaku Kim Jongin. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Hei, sepertinya itu enak. Bolehkan aku menyicipinya?"_

"_Satu permohonanku. Aku ingin pulang..."_

Tanpa sengaja Oh Sehun kembali ke kerajaan dinasti Qien yang terkenal dengan zaman terkejam sepanjang sejarah. Mampukah ia kembali pulang menuju masanya? Ataukah ia terjebak dengan petualangan cinta yang sulit diterima akal?

Hi guys ^^ i'm a newbe in FFN.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita/ide dalam ff ini. Terutama typo(s), kalau ada typo mohon beritahu saya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama di chapter berikutnya (jika ada yang mengharapkan).

Warning: soal kerajaan Qien merupakan nama buatan (fiksi) yang tidak ada di kisah nyata.

So. review please?:)


End file.
